Naruto: Kagero
by avatarfan364
Summary: ..."Lord Orochimaru has promised that our clan will spread its wings in the sun once again but for that to happen I must sacrifice all. I must use the jutsu I can perform but one in a lifetime." Kagero stated as she flew up into the air...
1. Chapter 1

**At the edge of a village where Naruto and Sakura are waiting for Jiraiya**

"It's always the same; you're wasting you money by giving it to him. All that about buying information's a crock. He's just going to have a good time." Naruto said as Sakura looked up at him.

"What do you mean a good time?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Ow, you know what grownups do when they... actually I don't know what he does exactly." Naruto answered.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter; I had to try and help. I'm tired of being the only one who never does anything," Sakura explained.

"Sakura, what are you talking about? It's only because of you that we're on this mission. If it weren't for you I'd still be tied to that stupid hospital bed," Naruto encouraged.

A ninja watched them from behind some tall grass as they talked.

"Boy, it's been a lot time. What could be keeping him?" Sakura asked.

"Who knows but I'm getting tired of waiting," Naruto said as the ninja threw kunai at them.

"Watch out!" Sakura shouted to Naruto. Naruto quickly dodged and jumped into the air.

"Alright, who's out there!" Naruto shouted as he threw kunai at the bush. The ninja quickly jumped out and landed on the road. The ninja turned around and grabbed more kunai.

"Start talking buddy, who are you? Another one of Orochimaru's hit men," Naruto asked as the ninja gasped.

'Did I get it wrong?' the ninja thought as he threw a smokescreen bomb on the ground.

"To get close to us he must have somehow cloaked his presence," Sakura said.

"Well, he's not getting away!" Naruto said as he started to run.

"Naruto! Wait, don't move Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"What do you mean don't move?" Naruto asked.

"Spikes, at your feet!" Sakura explained as Naruto looked down and struggled for balance.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted as he ran out of the town with men close at his tail.

"What is it now?" Naruto asked.

"What in the world is that all about?" Sakura asked as Jiraiya ran past them.

"Pervy Sage, what have you been up to now?" Naruto asked him.

"I'll tell you later, right now let's just get out of here," Jiraiya answered.

"Who are those guys?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe they're friends of that other guy," Sakura stated.

"Well, if they're more of Orochimaru's gang I'll hit them with my shadow clone jutsu," Naruto said as he readied the jutsu.

"No don't use jutsu on them whatever you do! They're nothing. Just some friends of some wicked women I met in a tavern," Jiraiya explained.

"You were in a bar," Sakura said sadly.

"Skip it, the main thing is this is supposed to be a secret mission so we can't blow our cover by using jutsu art on them. Let's just get out of here,"

"You're doing a great job of making our secret mission stay secret, Pervy Sage!" Naruto yelled as he and Sakura followed Jiraiya.

**At the temple where Jiraiya, Naruto and Sakura are staying**

"At the base of these mountains here, we can stop at the most bustling outpost in all the Land of Rice Patties." Jiraiya pointed out a city on his map that was known for beer, and girls.

"You're just looking for hot spots in the name of research, Pervy Sage," Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah, enough's enough already. We were barely able to shake off the body guards from the last place you dragged us to." Sakura pointed out.

"Mhhhmmm," Naruto agreed.

"Ugh, listen you two, I know what you're saying but we don't have a choice here. This is the only way to find the Village Hidden in the Sound. I don't like it any better than you do, alright. Still, that's the predicament we're in, sometimes you have to stomach things you might not like and I'm just the man to do it." Jiraiya said. Sakura sighed.

"OK LET'S GO!" Jiraiya yelled as he happily walked out of the temple. Sakura and Naruto slowly moped behind, "COME ON YOU SLOWPOKES QUIT DRAGGING THOSE FEET. INVESTIGATION, INVESTIGATION WHAT A CHORE!" He yelled as he skipped down the road.

"You can't teach an old dog new tricks," Naruto stated.

Jiraiya looked on with wonder as Naruto and Sakura looked on with their jaws dropped. Fights were erupting everywhere.

"Aw man, look at this dump. It's even worse than the last one." Naruto stated.

"Seriously, let's just pass on through this place and keep looking for the Hidden Sound Village." Sakura told Jiraiya who was busy staring at something. Sakura looked at saw it was a sign with a girl in a bikini. Naruto and Sakura sighed as Jiraiya smiled.

"So...uh..." Jiraiya started.

"Look I don't have any more money, okay." Naruto cut him off.

"Yeah, forget it. I don't have any money left either." Sakura said.

"Here," Jiraiya said as he threw Naruto a bag of money, "I want you guys to go get some food with that and wait in the temple on the outskirts of town." Jiraiya told them. Naruto and Sakura simply stared at the bag then looked at each other.

"Information tends to gather in places like this but I would corrupt the eyes of the innocent. I'll sacrifice myself and see what I can dig up around here," Jiraiya said as he headed down the street.

"He sure has a good heart doesn't he?" Sakura asked as she watched Jiraiya. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Geez, Sakura, you really are naïve you know that," Naruto stated.

**Back with Jiraiya**

"Let's see where I should start!" Jiraiya said as he threw a big back of money up in his hand.

"Hi!" Jiraiya yelled to a girl in the window, "this investigation's going to be rough on me! Let's hope I can handle it!" Jiraiya laughed.

**Back with Naruto and Sakura**

"Ha, let the Pervy Sage do his thing; we can have a look around on our own," Naruto said as he took a bit out of his beef kabob. He looked over at Sakura.

"What is it Sakura? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think Sasuke is in this land anymore," Sakura said sadly.

"Hey! What are you talking about? We can't be sure of anything until we've had a good look around." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I know," Sakura said sadly.

"We're dealing with Orochimaru here; we knew it would be difficult, but it doesn't matter. I mean we're definitely going to find him, Sakura," Naruto said cheerfully making Sakura smile.

"You're right!" Sakura said as she took a bit out of her beef kabob.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled making Naruto swallow a whole piece of beef. The ninja from before suddenly fell onto the road as Naruto was hitting his chest, trying to swallow the beef.

"Hey you're the one from before!" Naruto yelled at him. The boy noticed them in front of him and tried to run but stopped. He grasped his right shoulder and gasped in pain.

"Something's wrong, I think he's been injured," Sakura proposed.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Naruto asked him. Sakura looked to the left to see kunai coming at the boy.

"Naruto!" she shouted. Seeing what was happening, Naruto ran forward and grabbed the ninja. He carried him out of the way of the kunai and started running. Sakura ran into the woods to where the kunai were thrown. Suddenly a man appeared in front of her. Naruto quickly dodged a pair of scissors on the ground and a man appeared beside him. He lifted his scissors and cut Naruto and the boy in half. The man fighting Sakura managed to hit her with a kunai. They both fell to the ground and turned into logs.

"Substitution, heh?" the one with giant scissors asked, we let them get away,"

A hunchback old man came out of the ground the one that found Sakura come out of the tree.

"Don't worry, my beloved little children here, are spinning us a trail to follow; there's no way they can escape us now," he explained as his spiders started crawling away.

"Those two were ninja from beyond the border; what fools, wandering into our backyard has sealed their fate.

"A pity." The grotesque hunchback said.

"Anyone skulking around this land could only be looking for lord Orochimaru anyway." The one with spiders added. They all laughed then disappeared.

**Back at with Jiraiya**

Jiraiya laughed as he patted a plump girl's stomach beside him.

"Nothing beats the supple skin of a young woman, huh?" he said.

"Some gentlemen." She replied.

"Sorry, sorry. Hey, by the way, you ladies haven't heard any rumors about the Sound Village lately, have you?" he asked.

"Where's the sound village?" one asked.

"Never heard of it; you must be mixed up mister," the skinny replied.

"Oh come on, I'll make it worth your while," Jiraiya said as he brought out some money. They both looked on with a smile.

"But I told you I don't know nothing," the plump one replied.

"Yeah, I've never heard of it either," the skinny answered.

"I've heard of it," a girl at a table nearby said.

"One of my regulars knows all about it actually," a girl at the next table answered, "coming?"

Jiraiya followed her out.

"He lives down at the end of this alley," she said.

"Uh-huh..." Jiraiya said as he walked into the alley. The woman stepped back as the exit closed up with boards.

"Here we go," Jiraiya said as the roofs became filled with robbers.

"Caught like a rat in a trap," one said.

"This guys just some mangy old dog! You said that this guys' got money on him!" another yelled to the woman beside him.

"Sure does, I saw the cash with my very own eyes," she replied.

"You idiots quit your yapping and take this guy out already!" the leader shouted.

"Kay, boss, you got it!" the first replied as they all brought out bows and arrows.

"You shouldn't have let a woman lead you by the nose like that! Now say goodnight!" the leader yelled as the men let go of the arrows. But Jiraiya deflected all of them by sharpening his hair.

"Ninja art, needle chisel!" Jiraiya yelled as he was surrounded by his hair.

"You jerk!" the boss yelled as Jiraiya broke an arrow in his hand.

"Look fellows, I'm in a bit of a hurry at the moment, so what's say we cut to the chase. You play nice and tell me what you know about the Sound Village and if you're lucky I'll let you walk out of here." Jiraiya said.

"If you think I'm gonna play nice with you grandpa, then you must be a fool. You're a ninja then?" the boss asked.

"And if I am?" Jiraiya asked back.

"Well, this is interesting. We've been reduced to thievery of late, but we're actually a pretty well-known clan of shinobi in these parts. I could just take your life but how about I hire you instead?" the boss asked Jiraiya.

"So you're a ninja then huh? Then I don't have to go easy on you!" Jiraiya said.

"I don't think you wanna play the big shot old man!" one ninja shouted.

"Shut up you little punk!" Jiraiya shouted up, "a shinobi always endures. Those who use their jutsu that they worked so hard to master on something as base as thievery aren't worthy to be called ninja!" Jiraiya shouted up.

"Alright, enough is enough. I try to cut a fellow shinobi a break and this is what I get. Well now I'm going to cleave you into!" the boss shouted as he brought out his large sword and jumped towards Jiraiya. Jiraiya formed a rasengan.

"Ninja Blade Sand Battle!" the boss screamed.

"RASENGAN!" Jiraiya yelled as the rasengan threw the leader into the door, breaking it.

"How dare you lay a hand on the boss!" one shouted.

"This is the end of the line for you!" another shouted.

"Really?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hold on a minute," the leader shouted as he walked towards Jiraiya then kneeled.

"I didn't know I was dealing with a master. That jutsu just now, you must be a man of limitless ability," the leader cried, "please do not consider me impertinent but may I ask of you your name?" Jiraiya smiled.

"For those who do not know me, prepare to be enlightened! Known for his manliness, defeating his foes yet falling for the ladies, he resides in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, his name is known far and wide! That's right, soak it in gentlemen! You're gazing on none other than the legendary Master Jiraiya!" Jiraiya yelled. The boss quivered.

"Get on your knees you idiots and beg for your lives before it's too late. He'll kill us all!" the boss shouted to his men. His men all kneeled and yelled in unison

"Forgive us!"

"Have mercy, Master Jiraiya. If we knew you were on of the legendary sannin of the Leaf Village we would have never have been so rude! Have mercy! Please have mercy on us all!" he yelled.

"Well, well, my reputation precedes me wherever I go. Don't worry its fine, now is it true that you have information on the Hidden Sound that you can give me?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, we of the Fuma were one of the many ninja clans that reside here in the Land of Rice Patties. We all have our separate interests but the ninja of this land have always existed in harmony. That is of course until he showed up." The boss explained.

"Who is it you speak of?" Jiraiya asked.

"I hesitate to even speak his name aloud, but it's Orochimaru sir!" he yelled.

**Back at the temple**

Naruto watched the entrance as Sakura looked down at the young ninja on a pallet. Soon the ninja opened his eyes and widened when he saw Sakura. He weakly stood up and jumped away but the pain in his shoulder came back.

"It's okay. You're safe now; it that wound gets infected with tetanus that could be it for you. Fortunately I have some medicine with me; here let me treat you." Sakura asked.

"It's okay, I don't think they're coming after us," Naruto said as he walked over, "now that we're safe, let's have a look at that wound. The ninja seemed to ponder it but then looked at Naruto and looked away. Sakura immediately knew what that meant.

"Naruto, I need to concentrate; go wait outside!" Sakura ordered.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. Sakura grabbed him and threw him out the temple and down the stairs. He landed on the ground with a thud

"Well, that's nice; what'd she do that for?" Naruto asked as Sakura closed the doors.

"Fine then, fine, be that way!" Naruto shouted to her. Naruto silently climbed the stairs to take a peak in. just as he did Sakura threw a punch through the door.

"NO PEAKING!" she yelled as Naruto was once again thrown to the ground below. Back inside the temple Sakura broke her hand from the door and turned around, smiling softly.

"It's okay, I know. Let's see that injury," Sakura said as she walked over. The ninja removed her hood and undid her shirt. Sakura came over and rubbed the medicine on the wound.

"Big meanie! She didn't even give me a warning," Naruto moped.

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Please R&R

* * *

"Naruto! You can come in!" Sakura shouted from inside.

"Why is there a pretty girl in here?" Naruto asked, awestruck.

"A- A- A- A- A- A-... Sakura I don't get it...who is this girl?" Naruto asked.

"You dope, this is the ninja from a moment ago," Sakura answered; Naruto suddenly stopped and remembered something. Naruto then realizes that he accidentally groped Sasame when he rescued her before. Naruto looked at his hand.

"Come to think of it..." Naruto said as Sakura lifted her arm and hit Naruto in the head for daydreaming something perverted.

"What'd I do?" Naruto asked as the girl walked toward him.

"My name is Sasame Fuma." She said.

"So what gives, Sasame? What were those three guys chasing you for?" Naruto asked her.

"It's okay, you can talk to us; maybe we can do something to help you," Sakura added.

"Those three men are responsible for watching over Orochimaru. They're Sound Ninja." Sasame said dropping Sakura and Naruto's jaws.

"I thought you were in league with them the other day; I'm sorry,"

"That doesn't matter, what else do you know?" Naruto shouted.

"Orochimaru is the whole reason we've come here," Sakura explained, "is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Well, all of this began when the futile lord of the Land of Rice Patties tried to expand his sway over the neighboring countries. The Land of Rice Patties is a small territory; we haven't all that many shinobi. It was a foolhardy attack; our defeat was clear from the outset. And the shinobi of this country, who participated, all fell into ruin. We of the Fuma were no exception. I'm told that of the survived, some decided to abandon this land while some have stooped to common thievery."

"Even so, many of us have struggled on in the shadows, praying for the day our clan could be restored. It was then that an emissary from the Hidden Sound Village appeared, offering a promise of the first full scale shinobi village in this land. The man from the Sound Village told us. 'My Master Lord Orochimaru is collecting jutsu and is interested in those of your clan. If you are willing to serve and display enough merit, you may be given the chance to serve under the futile lord.' My cousin Arashi was seen as our clan's best hope for revival. He was chosen as our representative and headed out for the Hidden Sound with their emissary but ..." Sasame stopped as her eyes watered.

"And then..." Naruto nudged; Sasame broke out of her daze.

"We kept waiting for a message to come but there's..." Sasame replied.

"There's still no word from him right?" Sakura finished; Sasame nodded.

"That snake! Orochimaru's pulled him into his twisted web!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and smacked his fists together.

"Naruto!" Sakura whispered angrily Naruto looked at Sasame and saw how she reacted.

"Oh, uh, you know there's no need to panic- I mean your cousin could be perfectly safe we don't know one way or the other and uh..." Naruto blathered on.

"Dumb idiot," Sakura growled.

"I'm going to save Arashi! I have to!" Sasame shouted, "I don't have any real strength and I'm so small no matter how hard I tried I was nothing but a burden during training. But no matter how many times I fall through Arashi was always there to save me," Sasame said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Everyone in my village has given up so I'm going to find the Hidden Sound on my own," Sasame answered.

"So that's why the Sound Ninja were after you," Sakura said.

"Now it's my turn to save Arashi just as he would do for me!" Sasame yelled as she started crying.

"Sasume..." Sakura said.

"I want to be there for Arashi now." Assume said as she started crying more.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh yeah, I'm with ya. We have to go to the Sound Village anyway to take back Sasuke. This just means we have one more person to bring back with us now. Don't you worry Sasame; I'm gonna get your cousin back no matter what." Naruto shouted as Sakura looked back at Sasame.

"Eww, a spider!" Sakura said as she looked up and saw thousands of them on the ceiling, "what is this? Naruto!" Sakura yelled as Naruto ran and opened the doors.

"What the heck is going on here?" Naruto asked as he saw the entire temple covered in silk. He heard a laughter.

"Ninja Art Wind Spiders! My darling children have spun threads of the purest silk and led me right to you! All three of you shall carry our secrets to the depths of the Land of Death!" he yelled.

"He's using a ventriloquism jutsu, scattering his voice in different directions to mask their number and location," Sakura told Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm on it, you just take care of here, Sakura," Naruto yelled as he ran to the bottom of the steps.

"Time for multi-shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled as hundreds of clones covered the temple.

"Okay, it doesn't matter where you're hiding bring it on!" they all yelled in unison.

"Hey, there's a lot of them but he's just using the clone jutsu," Jigumo replied.

"No, look closely Jigumo," Kamikiri said, "the threads are getting tangled on them,"

"They're intangible? How can that even be?" Jigumo asked, "Are they shadow clones?"

"If so... Kagero..." Kamikiri said.

"Understood," Kagero said as he disappeared into the ground. Suddenly a man started talking and the whole temple shook.

"Ninja Arts Earth Release!" Kagero yelled as a giant pot hole developed and started sucking the temple in.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Jiraiya yelled as he summoned a toad, "Naruto grab on!" Jiraiya yelled as the toad threw out its tongue.

"Alright pull him up hurry!" Jiraiya told the toad.

"Not so fast," Kagero yelled as he threw a kunai, hitting Naruto; it was a clone.

"Another clone?' Kagero asked himself.

"Over here! Now it's my turn!" Naruto shouted as he threw a clone at Kagero that missed. Naruto jumped towards him with a rasengan.

"Rasengan! Spiral chakra spin!" he yelled as he hit Kagero with it, sending him into a boulder.

"Yeah I did it!" Naruto yelled as he ran toward him.

"Just be careful Naruto! There are two more of them out there!" Jiraiya shouted at him. Naruto stopped as the two others grabbed Kagero and left.

"Come on, Kagero, let's get out of here." Kamikiri said.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as he tried to chase them, but they were too quick.

"Man, they're quick; especially when they're running away," Naruto said.

"Naruto, seems to me you're forgetting something. What about Sakura?" Jiraiya asked him as they looked at the temple.

"Ah, your right!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the temple.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled once he reached the door. Sakura angrily kicked the door away.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I was so worried, thank goodness you're okay, Sasame," Naruto said as Sakura glared at him.

"Yeah, she's fine; we're both fine," Sakura said, "thanks so much for asking,"

"Uh, what's wrong you mad about something?' Naruto asked.

Jiraiya, Naruto, Sasame, and Sakura walked through the hills.

"Here's a good spot; let's take a break," Sakura said as she pointed to a tree. Sasame lay beside it.

"So, who's this pretty young friend of yours, Sakura?" Jiraiya asked; Sakura reached out her arms.

"Okay, that's close enough," Sakura said.

"Woah, what do you mean? What's going on?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, just keep away from her okay?" Sakura asked. Jiraiya looked at her confused, and then understood.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? DO YOU THINK I'D MADE A PASS WITH HER? SHE'S TOO YOUNG FOR ME AND ANYWAY YOU THINK THAT'S ALL I THINK ABOUT!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Just about all; sounds like Sakura's finally caught onto ya, Pervy Sage and it's about time too," Naruto said.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME PERVY SAGE!" Jiraiya yelled back.

"I CAN THINK OF WORSE THINGS TO CALL YOU!" Naruto shouted back.

"KNOCK IT OFF THE TWO OF YA. COME ON, US GIRLS HAVE HEARD ENOUGH ALREADY!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Sorry," they both said in unison.

"What a couple of jerks!" Sakura said as she looked back a Sasame, "anyway, this is Sasame, a Fuma Clan ninja. Her cousin was taken away by Orochimaru a while ago and she's been searching high and low trying to find him ever since." Sakura explained.

"That's right, those goons just now were after Sasame to keep her from finding Orochimaru's hideout." Naruto added.

"Ah, the Fuma clan, again hey?" Jiraiya said to himself.

"Huh? What do you mean again?" Naruto asked him.

"In the last village, I made contact with some men who were once part of the Fuma Clan." Jiraiya explained.

"YOU'RE KIDDING! YOU ACTUALLY PICKED UP SOME USEFUL INFORMATION INSTEAD OF JUST MESSING AROUND? Naruto asked.

"WOAH! I NEVER WOULD HAVE THOUGHT?" Sakura yelled.

"Well, I was a little hungry and thirsty, so I walked into this nice little tavern that turned out to be their hideout." Jiraiya explained.

"HA! SO YOU WHERE JUST GOOFING OFF! I BEAT THERE WERE SOME PRETTY GIRLS IN THERE TOO, HUH?" Naruto shouted.

"Hey, let's have a bit more respect for your teacher if you don't mind. What's Sakura going to think if you keep talking this way?" Jiraiya asked him.

"Oh, I stopped respecting you a long time ago," Sakura answered.

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that." Jiraiya said sadly.

"They were from the Fuma Clan?" Sasame asked.

"They're leaders name was Hanzaki or something." Jiraiya answered.

"Hanzaki and his followers are traitors that abandoned our clan," Sasame explained.

"Are they?" Jiraiya asked.

"What was it that happened between you and these men" Sasame asked.

"After I taught them a lesson for trying to steal my money I questioned them about Orochimaru and his possible whereabouts. Sadly, they were no help at all," Jiraiya answered; Sasame softly sighed.

"If you're sure you want to find his hideout I can show you the way," Sasame said.

"You can? Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasame answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Naruto shouted but Jiraiya looked at Sasame suspiciously.

Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya followed Sasame through the woods. Sasame landed on the ground and stopped, grasping her wound.

"That wound of yours hasn't healed; don't push yourself," Sakura said.

"I'm alright. There. That's the entrance to the Village Hidden in the Sound. Orochimaru's lair lies deep within those mountains," Sasame pointed. Sakura looked at the mountains and imagined Sasuke.

'So somewhere behind those mountains, we'll find Sasuke,' Sakura thought.

"Well, no use standing around here then. Come on guys, let's get moving," Naruto yelled as he started walking.

"Wait Naruto! Not so fast!" Jiraiya yelled as Naruto fell onto the ground.

"What is it now?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we really should hurry. We don't want to be caught out there in the mountains when night falls," Sasame pointed out.

"Yeah that's right! Sasuke's just a stone's throw away and you want to stand here thinking about it," Naruto yelled.

"There's no telling what's happening to him, even now. Why in the world do you want us to wait?" Sakura pointed out. Jiraiya's stomach grumbled.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing... just uh... I'm just a little hungry I guess." Jiraiya admitted.

"You're kidding right? YOU WANT A SNACK BREAK?" Naruto yelled at him.

"No shinobi goes into battle hungry! In a few steps we'll be entering enemy territory; there will be little time for eating then. This is our last chance, so I suggest you eat while you can," Jiraiya said as he quickly pulled out all the food. The three looked at each other, sighing, then sat down.

"Eat up, it's not half bad!" Jiraiya said as he ate a rice patty wrapped in seaweed.

"I guess we might as well. You actually made all this stuff for us?" Naruto asked as he started eating.

"Actually, one of the ladies in the tavern took a liking to me. She was the prettiest of the whole bunch. She made all this with her dainty loving hands just for me. Isn't that great?" Jiraiya said.

"I know! I'll go make us some tea," Sasame said as she stood up.

"Perfect, good idea." Jiraiya replied.

Sasame made a fire away from the others and placed the bamboo cups over it, with the tea boiling inside. She looked at the others then grabbed some powder from her pocket and put it in the tea.

"Mhmm, you're right Pervy Sage, this is good," Naruto admitted.

"Here you go. The tea is ready," Sasame said as she came back with the tea. Naruto suddenly swallowed a huge piece of food that he couldn't swallow.

"Here," Sasame said as she gave the tea to Naruto. He chugged it down quickly.

"Here you go," she said as she handed it to Jiraiya.

"Tea?" she asked Sakura.

"Yeah, that's a lot Sasame," Sakura said as she accepted the tea, "but you need your strength too you know. Come on and have something to eat," Sakura said as she handed Sasame a few rice patties.

"I will," Sasame said as she started eating. Sasame watched as they all drank the tea. They all suddenly shook and fell unconscious. Sasame stood up and looked at them. She ran off and signaled the others.

"Sasame's signal" Kamikiri said, "so she did it,"

"That means the fools are ours," Jigumo said as Kagero tried to stand but couldn't.

"You haven't recovered from that beating you took, Kagero. You wait here. No mistake they're definitely from the Leaf Village. When he figures out we defeated a couple of Leaf Ninja Lord Orochimaru will have to restore the Fuma Clan. He'll have to," Kamikiri said.

"Yeah," Kagero added.

"Come on, let's bring him the good news; even better, we'll bring him their heads as souvenirs," Kamikiri said as he and Jigumo ran off to them.

* * *

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Please R&R

* * *

Sasame walked over to the unconscious ninja, Jiraiya, Sakura, and Na, then looked at them. She remembered when she went into the forest and found their hideout. Then suddenly someone threw kunai at her.

"_I must be getting close!" Sasame said as she dodged them. Suddenly something grabbed her legs and pulled her up into a tree. Kagero, Kamikiri and Jigumo stood in front of her._

"_We thought it must be spies from the Leaf Village," Kamikiri said as he looked at Sasame, "never thought we'd find you, Sasame."_

"_Kamikiri, Jigumo, Kagero," Sasame said._

"_Strange place for a reunion," Kamikiri said as Jigumo threw a kunai and let Sasame down._

"_Arashi, isn't he with you? Where is he?" Sasame asked them. The three looked at each other._

"_Oh, well uh... Arashi is with Lord Orochimaru... he's undergoing some special training," Kamikiri answered._

"_Then take me to him, I wanna see him," Sasame explained._

"_The only way to do that is to join up with us and serve Lord Orochimaru as we do, then you're sure to see him," Jigumo explained. Sasame thought._

Sasame watched the ninja until Jigumo and Kamikiri came up from behind her.

"So how did it go?" Jigumo asked her.

"Well, well, good job," Kamikiri said to her.

"I've done my part. Now you'll take me to Arashi right?" Sasame asked Kamikiri.

"You bet, just as soon as we put these three to sleep for good," Kamikiri said as he drew out his giant scissors.

"What do you mean? You said you only wanted to capture them and take them to Lord Orochimaru's so he could examine them!" Sasame said to him.

"He will examine them, but only from the neck up," Kamikiri said as he lifted his scissors.

"You can't! No! I won't let you! They helped me-" Sasame started.

"Shut up!" Kamikiri shouted as he threw her out of the way. But just before Sasame landed someone caught her. Naruto landed with Sasame in his arms.

"What?' Kamikiri said, "impossible. Our paralyzing power didn't work!"

"It didn't work because we didn't drink it. What do you think we are idiots?" Naruto asked them.

"Ok, Sakura," Naruto said as she landed beside him. Kamikiri threw kunais at the three on the blanket; they were just pieces of wood.

'Substitution jutsu!' Kamikiri thought as he looked back at them.

"You keep an eye on her alright," Naruto said as he gave Sasame to Sakura.

"Just leave her to me," Sakura replied as Naruto jumped in front of Kamikiri and Jigumo.

"Hand in there, Sasame. You'll be okay," Sakura told her.

"I don't know what you did to that poor kid to make her do this but you're going to pay for it!" Naruto yelled to them.

"You're wrong; we didn't make her do anything. She did it herself; she wanted to do it." Kamikiri replied.

"Give me a break," Naruto said back.

"It's true," Kamikiri said as he remembered.

"_Okay, what do I have to do to see Arashi again?" Sasame asked them._

"_Oh, it's nothing very difficult; we just want you to put those three spies to sleep, that's all," Kamikiri replied._

"_And then kill them?" Sasame asked._

"_Don't worry; we'll just take them to Lord Orochimaru to be examined," Kamikiri assured her._

"_They won't be hurt right?" Sasame asked._

"_If we manage to pull this off, think how grateful Lord Orochimaru will be." Kamikiri said._

"_Hanzaki says that all of you are being used by Orochimaru." Sasame said, "and he'll throw you away when he's through with you,"_

"_Hanzaki is a traitor who abandoned his own village; we're friends of your cousin Arashi," Jigumo replied, "are you going to listen to us or a traitor?"_

"_Lord Orochimaru has given us his word that he'll restore our clan to its former honor and power. Sasame, you're young but you're as much a Fuma as we are. Help us to make our clan great again._

"I don't care what you say; it still sounds like you tricked her!" Naruto yelled as ye ran towards Kamikiri.

"Just a small price to pay for the sake of the clan," Kamikiri said as he attempted to cut off Naruto's head but Naruto dodged and tricked to kick Kamikiri's legs from under him.

"You punk!" Kamikiri yelled as he tried to kill Naruto.

"Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled as five clones aimed a kick at Kamikiri. They kicked him into the air as Naruto came from above.

"Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto yelled as he kicked him, throwing him into the ground.

"Oh, this doesn't look good," Jigumo said as he ran toward the forest but Jiraiya stopped him.

"RASENGAN!" Jiraiya yelled as he threw Jigumo onto Kamikiri.

"Don't think you're getting off that easy after what you did to that kid!" Naruto yelled at the two of them. Sakura turned around and yelled at Naruto.

"Naruto!" she yelled as Kagero threw kunai at Naruto.

"Ah, great not him again!" Naruto said to himself.

"Our old friend with the earth style jutsu," Jiraiya said, "But I'll bet his jutsu won't work in this hard rock terrain."

"The Kagero you know dies!" he said as his body turned to rock.

"Watch yourself okay," Jiraiya told Naruto. Kagero 'Sasame body broke sending shards towards Naruto and Jiraiya. Naruto grabbed one.

"What is this?" Naruto said as he looked at the crystal.

"Naruto, look," Jiraiya said as Kagero's form melted away and a girl came out, with wings.

"It's incredible!" Jiraiya shouted.

"So that guy is really a girl!" Naruto shouted.

"Lord Orochimaru has promised that our clan will spread its wings in the sun once again but for that to happen I must sacrifice all. I must use the jutsu I can perform but one in a lifetime." Kagero said as she flew up into the air.

"Ninja Arts, Ephemeral," she shouted as her wings shot towards Naruto and Jiraiya.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, over here!" Jiraiya shouted as he grabbed him. Sakura looked on as the spot where Naruto and Jiraiya were exploded.

"Naruto..." Sakura said as Kagero's wings returned to her. She looked down and saw that Jiraiya had protected them both by summoning another jutsu. Naruto touched the edge of the barrier.

"This is familiar; I get the feeling I've been here before," Naruto said.

"Yes, it's the Toad Mouth Trap Jutsu. There are few things on earth stronger than the Mountain Toad's stomach so I summoned it to protect us.

"Good move but..." Naruto stopped as he watched a tree limb get melted by the toad's saliva, "but it melted away."

"Worse would have happened to us if we'd been struck by her chakra," Jiraiya said as he removed the jutsu. They all stared at Kagero as she hovered in the air.

"I believed him; I thought it was for the good of the clan. I wanted to believe," Kagero said as she flew down, grabbed her friends and disappeared with them.

"What...What happened to her?" Naruto asked Jiraiya.

"She sacrificed herself, gave everything she had for what she had been led to believe would be the salvation of her clan." Jiraiya answered as Naruto clenched his fists.

"Orochimaru, the Fuma are no different than us. They love their clan just like we do, to play on their feelings like that, to take their feelings of love and pride and twist them into a force for evil... how low can you get? Get ready Orochimaru, because I'm coming to take you down!" Naruto yelled with his fists clenched.

**In front of Orochimaru's hideout**

**(Orochimaru is Arashi disguised. Arashi lost his mind after using the Casualty Puppet to absorb Jigumo and Kamikiri in order to increase his power)**

Kagero flew down to the ground and dropped her friends before falling to the ground. They both woke up.

"Where are we?" Jigumo asked.

"Kagero, why, why. Why did you risk your life to save the two of us?" Kamikiri said as they asked at her, "crazy fool," he said as they picked her up and carried her into Lord Orochimaru's lair.

They laid her in front of him.

"Please, my Lord, our fallen comrade doesn't have long to life. Only you, with your master of Medical Jutsu can possibly save her." Jigumo asked.

"I want you two to bow your heads, and put your hands to your hearts. Contemplate the many ways in which you have failed me," Orochimaru replied.

'But my lord, we've risked our lives in your cause. Every order you've given us you've obeyed. You promised you would restore the Fuma Clan!" Kamikiri told Orochimaru.

"You must acknowledge our service to you," Jigumo added.

"There is only one way left for the two of you to atone for your failures," Orochimaru told them.

"Orochimaru, forgive our betrayals!" Jigumo replied as they both jumped into the air and killed themselves, landing on Kagero. Orochimaru laughed.

* * *

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Please R&R

* * *

**Back with Sakura, Jiraiya and Naruto**

"So how did he do it? Pervy Sage got hit with Tsunade's numbing medicine so how did he detect Sasame's this time around?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, for Master Jiraiya that was pretty sharp thinking," Sakura added.

"Hey, hey, you both heard Sasame say how Hanzaki was a traitor didn't you? That's how I figured it out. By change Hanzaki told me everything I needed to know." He said as Sasame opened her eyes.

"_When Orochimaru first came to this land there was much talk; many of our people talked about using his power to revive our clan. Others saw his evil intentions. We implored the rest not to join forced with this person" Hanzaki said._

"_And that's why you were chased out of your own village," Jiraiya said._

"_Yes," he replied, "it was probably an order from Orochimaru. They said we were endangering our clan and chased us away. Then they called us traitors." He answered._

"So you see the moment Sasame called Hanzaki a traitor, I knew she had gotten mixed up with a group on Orochimaru's side," he explained as Sasame pulled out a kunai. Jiraiya, however, saw her and ran towards her. Just as Sasame was about to stab herself in the heart Jiraiya smacked it out of her hand.

"What are you doing?" Jiraiya shouted at her.

"Wait, Pervy Sage, let's just calm down here a second, okay," Naruto said as he stood in front of Sasame.

"No, I deserve this," Sasame spoke up.

"But Sasame, you only did this so you could find Arashi. Isn't that right," Sakura asked Sasame. Sasame closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry... I just thought this would be the only thing I could do," Sasame said.

"Master Jiraiya, Sasame just did what she did because she wanted to see her cousin," Sakura explained, "you've got to forgive her,"

"I'm with Sakura, give her a break," Naruto said to Jiraiya.

"The law of the shinobi cannot be ignored. For the things she has done there must be severe consequences." Jiraiya stated. Jiraiya looked down as Naruto sat in front of Sasame.

"Well, then, I guess you're just going to have to punish me instead!" Naruto told him as Sasame stared at Naruto, "I made a promise, I swore no matter what that I'd help Sasame help her track down her cousin, Arashi. If I don't keep my promise, I'll have violated my ninja way!" Naruto replied.

"Me too, Master Jiraiya," Sakura said.

"Now take it easy," Jiraiya said raising his hands, "I mean it's not like I'm gonna eat her alive. Sasame, my dear, Hanzaki has been quite worried about you. He suspected that you might leave your village to go look for Arashi." Jiraiya explained.

"Huh?" Sasame said as she looked up. Jiraiya walked towards where the mountains were.

"After you take us to Orochimaru's hideout, you'll immediately be taken back to the inn where Hanzaki is and wait there for us to return. That shall be the punishment for your actions." Jiraiya said. Sakura and Naruto smiled.

"Master Jiraiya... " Sasame started.

"I gotta give you credit for this, Pervy Sage," Naruto thanked.

"Thank you, Master Jiraiya," Sakura said.

"Well, Hanzaki did treat me to a lot of expensive stuff at the tavern and to pay him back for it he kind of asked me to look after Sasame for him," Jiraiya admitted. Sakura and Naruto glared at him and ran over.

"I should have known it was something that sleazy!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, that's the last time I give you any credit!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey, cut me some slack alright. Adults are allowed to take a break at a tavern now and then," Jiraiya said as Sasame smiled.

Sasame let them to Orochimaru's hideout; they hit behind a tree root as they looked.

"That's the hideout." Sasame said.

"You've done your part. Leave the rest to us," Jiraiya told her.

"Careful, Sasame, on your way back to the inn," Sakura told her.

"Don't worry, I won't give up until I bring Arashi back to you safe and sound," Naruto told her. Sasame nodded.

"Take good care of him; I'm counting on you," Sasame told them.

"Just leave it to me; you'll be amazing at how good my rescue is," Naruto said as Sasame punched him.

"CAN IT! Would you quit yapping about how great you are Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him. Sasame laughed then headed back to the inn. Sakura looked back at the hideout.

'He's there...that's where Sasuke is.' Sakura thought. Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraiya looked down the staircase.

"This appears to be the only entrance," Jiraiya pointed out.

"If this is an ambush, we'll be easy pickings," Sakura said.

"Well, there's nothing we can to but go find out," Naruto said.

"Let's not be hasty," Jiraiya replied.

"Three big rats will definitely attract attention, so why don't we send in a critter that won't," Jiraiya said as he bit his finger.

"Summoning Jutsu!" he yelled as a toad appeared. Sakura fell back.

"Hello!" the toad said as it lifted its paw.

"Da...da...da...that's a talking frog!" Sakura shouted as she pointed.

"Hey, long time no see, oh Sakura, this is Gamakichi," Naruto introduced.

"Huh, Gamakichi?" Sakura asked.

"See that entry way? We need you to check it out." Jiraiya told him.

"No problemo," Gamakichi said.

"That's a simple enough task," he said as he hopped to the top of the stairs. He looked at Sakura.

"Leave it to me," Gamakichi said as he blinked at her. Sakura screamed.

"I can't help it; frogs just really give me the creeps," Sakura explained.

Gamakichi hopped down the stairs and stopped at a hallway.

"Mmmm, there doesn't seem to be anything fishy," Gamakichi said as he looked around.

"At least there's no trap at the doorway," Jiraiya said as Gamakichi hopping into the hallway.

Sasame watched from up in a tree as she prayed.

"Arashi,"

Gamakichi hopped down a flight of stairs.

"So far I don't see anything out of the ordinary down here." He told the ninjas as they followed close behind. They ran through a hallway until they came to three doors.

"Hmmmm," Jiraiya thought.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked.

"We have no choice but to split up into three," Jiraiya answered.

"Heh, my guts are telling me it's the middle door," Naruto said as he walked up to it.

"Naruto, no, wait!" Jiraiya ordered.

"What the heck?" Naruto asked.

"In situations like this, you can't be too careful," Jiraiya said as he pulled out a staff and jabbed it into the ground. He let it fall to the ground.

"Alright! Guess I'm going through this one!" Jiraiya pointed to the direction the pole fell. Both Naruto and Sakura fell on the floor.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sakura screamed.

"HOW WAS THAT ANY DIFFERENT FROM MY INSTINCTS, PERVY SAGE?" Naruto asked him.

"Well, it's all about technique," Jiraiya answered as he pushed the two of them away, "if you haven't found anything in the next thirty minutes, we'll meet back at this spot, got it?" Jiraiya asked them.

"Got it." Naruto answered.

"Naruto, Sakura, for your own safety, the two of you stick together. Listen up, from here on it's the first circle of the Land of Death. A snake or demon might attack you, stay on the alert and be prepared," Jiraiya told them as he fixed his headband.

"Right," Naruto said as he tightened his.

"I understand," Sakura replied as she tightened hers.

"Me and Sakura are going down the middle," Naruto said as Sakura followed him.

"Then that leaves this way for me!" Gamakichi said as he hopped down the left path.

"See ya," Jiraiya said as he went down his path.

**Jiraiya **

Lights swayed on the ceiling as he walked down the hall.

"Huh? I smell perfume," Jiraiya said as he looked down the hall. He looked forward as a door slowly opened in front of him. He heard an instrument being played.

"I'm being invited in," Jiraiya said as he headed for the door, "I suppose it'll be more exciting if I accept the invitation,"

He entered the door and saw a girl playing an instrument.

"We heard guests would be arriving from far away, so Lord Orochimaru ordered me to provide you with some entertainment," she said.

"I feel like I'm dealing with a fox or badger spirit." Jiraiya said.

"If your implying that I'm some sort of fox or badger, you should come over to this side of the room and check to see if I have tail or not.

"Well, I clearly picked an interesting path didn't I," Jiraiya stated as he smiled.

"How about yours Naruto?" he asked.

* * *

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Please R&R

* * *

"Sakura, careful where you step, there's no telling what sort of traps there might be," Naruto told Sakura.

"Yeah," Sakura said as Naruto stepped on a tile that sunk into the ground.

"Naruto wha-!" Sakura shouted as kunai started raining down on them.

"You're the one who said to be careful where you step!" Sakura yelled as they ran to dodge the kunai.

"That trip floor was ingenious! No one could have seen it!" Naruto yelled as he ran and tripped on a rope.

"Aw, man, what else is gonna happen?" Naruto asked from the floor. Suddenly the ceiling moved revealing bamboo pipes.

"Sakura!' Naruto yelled as he pushed her from behind caught by the jutsu.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she looked back and saw Naruto hanging inside the ropes, "it's all my fault." Sakura said as she started to cry.

"Naruto! No!" Sakura shouted she started running towards him.

"What the heck hit me?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked closer and realized Naruto had his hands and arms hanging through the bars.

"I'm kind of stuck, give me a hand." Naruto said.

"You're alive! Why'd you scream in such a misleading way? I thought you-" Sakura asked him.

"Just help me will ya?" Naruto asked as Sakura ran over.

"Sometimes, you're so annoying," Sakura said as she pushed Naruto through.

"You saved me..." Naruto said as he rotated his arm.

"You're welcome," Sakura said, "I'll take the lead from here," she said as she started walking. Then the floor disappeared; Sakura started falling to the spikes below when Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Thanks Naruto," Sakura said.

"It's gonna be okay, just hold on," Naruto told her as he pulled her up. Just as Sakura got up, Naruto started sliding down the wall and fell below. Suddenly the floor closed and a metal wall came down.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she ran over to the wall, "Naruto! Naruto!"

"Sakura..." she heard someone weakly way on the other side.

"Naruto are you alright?" she asked. Naruto was holding onto the spikes.

"Don't worry about me, just get out of this trapped hallway as fast as you can," Naruto replied.

"But I..." Sakura started.

"I said go! I promise I'll be right behind ya!" Naruto yelled.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll catch up with you in no time..." Naruto yelled out. Sakura nodded and ran down the opposite side of the hall.

"You better catch up; you made me a promise," Sakura said as she ran off.

Jiraiya

Jiraiya sipped the sake that the woman gave him as she played.

'Mmm, this sake doesn't taste like it's been tampered with,' Jiraiya thought, "so what kind of snare is she setting?'

"Right, you're from the Sound Village. So you must be planning to use some kind of Music Jutsu." Jiraiya stated.

"I'm afraid this song isn't only for our guests. I'm also playing for myself." She replied as she stood up; Jiraiya poured more sake.

"I see and what do you play when you play from the heart?" Jiraiya asked her.

"I composed this music to accompany my own funeral," she said as she sat behind him. Jiraiya dropped his sake and turned around. He knocked her down and jumped away.

"Trying to seduce me? You've underestimated this Jiraiya..." Jiraiya stopped as he fell to the floor. She had managed to cut his hand with her finger picks; his vision became blurry. She smiled as her hair whipped out towards Jiraiya. It grabbed him as she laughed and her eyes glowed red. She sat beside him.

"Escorting our guests to the underworld is my final mission before I can go there as well." She said as the ceiling began to fall.

"False ceiling!" Jiraiya yelled as it crushed down on them.

Naruto

"I need to hurry up and get out of this! Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

"This is torture!" one yelled.

"You gotta be kidding me!" another yelled.

"Give me your hand!" Naruto shouted, "we need to share our chakra and create a rasengan!"

"Are you kidding? We can't stretch our bodies any further out than we already have," the other pointed out.

"Aw... man I gotta think of something." Naruto said as the room was filled with water.

"Water! What next?" Naruto shouted. Suddenly Gamakichi jumped onto Naruto's face.

"Hey, I found dry land!" Gamakichi explained.

"Hey! Get off my head!" Naruto shouted.

"Ah, Naruto, what are you doing here?" Gamakichi asked him.

"Gamakichi, do you see any way out of this place?" Naruto asked him.

"Sorry, pal, I don't. I was flushed down here just like you were," Gamakichi answered as Naruto looked at the hole the water was entering.

"Terrific I'm doomed." Naruto stated.

"Hey, you alight?" Gamakichi asked.

"I'm drowning! What do you think?" Naruto shouted.

* * *

Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Please R&R

* * *

**Sakura**

Sakura walked down the halls with a spark stick. She soon came to a big pair of doors and stopped.

"Naruto's been a while, maybe I should just go back..." Sakura stated as she turned around and started walking but suddenly the doors opened revealing another hallway. Sakura looked back. Sakura capped her light and looked in. Sakura quickly ran in and hit behind a column; she grabbed a kunai and looked out.

"It's quite admirable that you made it this far, Sakura," someone said to Sakura.

"I know that voice, is it Kabuto?" Sakura asked as Kabuto came out from behind a column.

"Isn't it ironic, you dragged down your team at the Chunin exam but now look at you now. You're the only one from the Hidden Leaf Village who was able to make it this far into our compound." Kabuto replied.

"I'm not here by myself. Naruto and Master Jiraiya will be here any minute now. Tell me where Sasuke is. He is alright isn't he?" Sakura asked Kabuto.

"Enough about Sasuke, if I were you I'd be more concerned about Naruto and Jiraiya well-being. Or not, it may very well be that those two are no longer in this world." Kabuto replied.

'He couldn't...' Sakura thought.

"There's no way Naruto and Master Jiraiya would be taken down that easily!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh, is that so? Or could it be that you dragged down Naruto again like you always do? Am I right?" Kabuto asked.

'Naruto...' Sakura thought as she started running for the door but Kabuto threw kunai stopping her. She ran back behind the column.

"If you're so worried, why don't you go and check on him?" Kabuto asked, laughing, "or are you too afraid that I might attack to come out from behind that pillar. Is that it? Pathetic. If someone as weak and slow as you were on my team I would have died dozens of times by now," Kabuto stated.

'I can do it,' Sakura thought as she ran out from behind the column.

"I can do it!" Sakura yelled as she jumped towards Kabuto. Kabuto simply threw kunai at her in the air. They all hit her but when she fell to the ground she turned into a pallet.

'Substitution jutsu?' Kabuto asked as he looked behind him and saw Sakura coming at him.

"Substitution again?" Kabuto yelled as he blocked Sakura's kunai with his own. Sakura skidded back as Kabuto jumped backwards.

"I'll show you I'm not as weak as you think!" Sakura yelled as she held up her kunai. Kabuto laughed.

"As I thought, you can't take me. It's about time I put an end to this charade. After all I can't keep Lord Orochimaru waiting much longer while I play." Kabuto said.

'Orochimaru!' Sakura thought and remembered the first time she saw him.

"NO! I'm a different person now! I'm stronger!" Sakura shouted as she tried to hit Kabuto. Kabuto easily dodged it.

"Let's see about that," Kabuto said as he started laughing; Sakura looked around the room then at Kabuto. She looked behind him and saw Orochimaru behind him.

"It can't be..." Sakura stated.

"I can tell when you're bluffing my dear and right now, you're already finished" Orochimaru said. Sakura dropped her kunai and shook with fear. She started crying as Orochimaru came out from the shadows.

Sakura fell onto the ground, petrified.

"Ha, poor little thing, look at her, trembling like a newborn pup. Alright Kabuto, get rid of her but try not to let her suffer," Orochimaru told Kabuto.

"Right," Kabuto answered as he walked towards Sakura.

'Sasuke...' Sakura thought.

'W... wait!" Sakura yelled at Orochimaru as he headed for the door. Orochimaru stopped,

"Yes, my dear, you have something to say?" Orochimaru asked.

"Hold on a minute. Sasuke. Where is he? You couldn't have... you couldn't have taken his body already," Sakura shouted.

"No need to hide it any longer I suppose. Its fine, Kabuto. Go ahead and tell her," Orochimaru said as he left the room and the doors closed.

"Unfortunately, Sasuke was a little late getting here, and Lord Orochimaru wasn't able to wait. He had to make due with another vessel." Kabuto explained.

"So Sasuke's alright then isn't he? And he's somewhere in this building" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Lord Orochimaru gave Uchiha the curse mark to prepare him to be ready for my Lord's incarnation. Problem is, not everyone can bear the burden of the curse mark." Kabuto explained.

"Impossible, there's no way Sasuke could be..." Sakura said.

"I'm afraid so, Sasuke couldn't handle the curse mark and now he's a memory." Kabuto said.

"No...you're lying...I don't believe you...It has to be a lie!" Sakura shouted as Kabuto sighed.

"Oh come now, what do I have to gain by lying. I mean in another minute here, you'll be dead. Since you're in such a hurry to see Sasuke, let me help you, and you can spend eternity together in the afterlife," Kabuto explained as he pulled out a kunai. Kabuto smiled as he threw the kunai at Sakura. Sakura closed her eyes as it came towards her.

"Sasuke... " Sakura thought.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled; Sakura opened her eyes and saw the kunai coming right towards her face. Naruto knocked it away with another kunai. Kabuto turned around as Naruto ran towards him.

"Sakura! Don't believe a word out of this guy's mouth. He's full of it!" Naruto yelled as he jumped in front of Sakura.

"Well, what do you know about that. I just figured you'd drowned by now, Naruto." Kabuto stated.

"Whenever I make a promise I don't ever give up. That's my ninja way, pal! And until we get Sasuke back nothing on earth is going to stop me! Naruto yelled.

"Interesting," Kabuto stated as he grabbed two kunai and threw them at Naruto. Naruto grabbed Sakura and grabbed her, moving her out of the way. He laid her behind a column.

"Sakura, you go find a place to hide," Naruto told her as he went to battle Kabuto. Kabuto threw a kunai at Naruto but he dodged.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Kabuto stopped and looked around.

"Hey, four eyes," Naruto yelled from behind a column.

"Hey over here!" Naruto shouted from another pillar.

"Over here!"

"No over here!" all the clones shouted as they peeked out from behind their pillars. Kabuto threw kunai at all of them but they all dodged.

"Ha-ha, looks you're all out of kunai," Naruto said as he came out from a pillar, "I hope you're ready cause I'm gonna wipe the floor with you," Naruto said as he popped his knuckles. All the clones ran over to Kabuto and started fighting him. Sakura peeked out from behind the column. Kabuto was struggling to fight all of them at once. Kabuto jumped into the sky.

"These clones are really irritating! Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique!" Kabuto shouted as the fire from the candles inside the room caught Naruto's clones of fire. Kabuto smiled until he noticed Naruto wasn't in the flames. Kabuto turned around to see Naruto throw a rasengan at him.

"Too little, too late!" Naruto shouted as he threw it at Kabuto.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted. Kabuto was thrown back through some columns and then into the wall.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she came out from hiding. Kabuto lifted his hand then dropped it. Naruto and Sakura walked up to him.

"If you and Orochimaru are here, then Sasuke must be here too." Naruto said, "we want the truth now!" Kabuto laughed as Naruto stopped.

"What... what the heck is going on? What did you do? I can't move anymore!" Naruto yelled.

"Take a good look at yourself. Notice anything funny?" Kabuto asked as Naruto became aware that his body was wrapped in chakra threads than went to Kabuto.

"What have you done to me?" Naruto asked.

"Those threads wrapped around you are made of chakra." Kabuto explained.

"Made of chakra?" Naruto asked.

"When you went in for your big finish I was able to weave them around your body. Now look carefully. See where those threads lead to?" Kabuto asked. Naruto looked at the wire and saw they led to his heart.

"That's right. These chakra threads are wrapped up in the chambers of my heart. What's more Naruto, the thread is weaving its way into your body as well, into your heart, into all the internal organs that keep you functioning. Listen, you can hear it can't you? Our heart rates are synchronizing and in a moment they will be as one," Kabuto explained.

"Huh, you're crazy!" Naruto yelled as he started to pull at the rope.

"No use struggling, those threads are made of pure chakra. Nothing you can do will break them. There...now are hearts are totally in sync. These threads have linked my circulatory system directly to your own. You're heart's totally under my control.

'It's no use. Even though it's mine," Naruto thought.

"If my heart should beat faster your heart will beat right alone with it. And of course, you realize that when my heart comes to an end, so too does yours." Kabuto explained.

"Stop! What's the point? If you kill Naruto then you'll die too!" Sakura pointed out.

"Yes, I'll die but then it hardly matters now. I've already promised my body to Lord Orochimaru to use at his disposal." Kabuto explained as he pressed his hand into his body and grabbed his heart out.

"What... what exactly do you plan to do?" Naruto asked him.

"Now all I have to do is squeeze then I'll die and so will you. Let's go; you can come with me" Kabuto smiled as he squeezed. Naruto let out a gasp.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"So how does it fell to have your heart crushed from inside your own chest? Don't worry you'll be out of your misery soon enough," Kabuto told Naruto as he squeezed harder. Naruto screamed in pain.

"That's enough!" Sakura yelled as she pulled out a kunai.

"Don't be such a fool; if you take me out, Naruto goes with me," Kabuto explained.

"I've a better idea! Let's just do this!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed the threads and threw her kunai on it. She tried but nothing happened; she tried multiple times more but nothing happened either.

"You're wasting your time. The thread is spun from chakra; it can't be severed. Even Tsunade with all her strength would be useless against it," Kabuto said as Sakura tried with all of her might to break it. Kabuto smiled. Sakura finally fell to the ground.

'What do I do? What do I do? Naruto is suffering right in front of me and I'm helpless to stop it,' Sakura thought.

"Don't you worry, Sakura. I don't care what happens, nothing's gonna stop me not until I've delivered all my promise." Naruto assured her as Sakura cried.

"This is ridiculous bravado ends here, time to leave this mortal coil. Then you can see you're beloved Sasuke." Kabuto said as he squeezed as Kabuto's heart started beating harder.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards him.

"Sakura!" Sasame yelled as she landed next to the ninja.

"Sasame!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura! Take this tag and wrap your kunai in it!" Sasame ordered. Sakura did then cut the wires. Naruto flew back.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as Sakura ran towards him and knelt beside him, "Naruto, are you okay? Naruto, hey, are you okay? Naruto! It can't be! No please, you can't! Naruto!" Sakura yelled and cried as Naruto remained unresponsive. Sakura stopped crying as she heard Naruto's heartbeat. Naruto smiled as his face was red.

"Oh yeah, nothing gets the heart cranking like a beautiful woman..." Naruto said as Sakura lifted her fists and hit Naruto.

"YOU JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WASTED MY TEARS ON YOU!" Sakura yelled as Gamakichi hopped in.

"Sorry, Sakura," Naruto apologized.

"Man, you really are hopeless aren't you?" Gamakichi asked and Sasame chuckled.

"So wait, Sasame what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, well I was just-" Sasame started.

"I'm just glad she showed up when she did. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here," Naruto stated.

"You can say that again," Gamakichi added.

"Huh? What do you guys mean?" Sakura asked.

"That pit Gamakichi and I were in started filling up with water." Naruto said.

_Naruto swam up to the surface._

"_Ok, I think this is the lid," Naruto said as he pushed his hands against the roof but it wouldn't open. _

"_Come on!" Naruto shouted as he pushed harder. Suddenly the whole pit filled with water. Sasame walked down the hall and saw the water on the floor. She gently tapped the top when the door opened and Naruto floated to the top._

"_Is that you Naruto?" Sasame asked. Gamakichi swam up._

"_Hey, thanks a lot doll," Gamakichi said._

"_That... That frog just spoke to me," Sasame said confused._

"When the water reached the top I pushed against the ceiling as hard as I could but it wouldn't budge."

"Master Jiraiya had told me the place to meet up with Hanzaki but I was just so worried about Arashi, I just had to come." Sasame said.

"Now that I think about it, I guess it was kind of silly to try to open that thing just by pushing on it." Naruto said as Sakura sighed.

"But my kunai wasn't cutting those threads at all so how come it did after I wrapped your tag around it?" Sakura asked Sasame. Sasame looked down at Kabuto.

"Because the chakra thread is one of the Fuma Clan's most guarded ninja techniques," Sasame answered.

"The Fuma Clan's?" Sakura asked as Sasame looked at Kabuto.

"Oh, that explains it. So wait a minute who the heck is this guy?" Naruto asked looking down at Kabuto as his face started to peel. Naruto walked over and knelt down to Kabuto and pulled at the mask. He revealed the girl they had fought earlier.

"Well, what do you know? It was you again." Naruto said.

"Master Kagero, she's a Fuma Junin," Sasame explained.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sakura asked her. Kagero lifted her head.

"Hey, Sasame, it's okay, don't be frightened. Lord Orochimaru has simply given me a second life." Kagero explained.

"Are you kidding? That snake's playing you for a fool!" Naruto shouted.

"Tell us where they're hiding Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah and what about Sasame's cousin huh? Where are they keeping Arashi?" Naruto asked her.

"Lord Orochimaru is our savoir. The honorable Fuma Clan has fallen but he will lift us up again. Higher than all over shinobi." Kagero replied.

"Are you still spouting that trash? Enough already tell Sasame where her cousin is!" Naruto ordered.

Kagero was about to answer when she started grunting in pain. They all watched as Kagero's heart started beating slower and slower

"Where are they?" Naruto asked again; Kagero couldn't answer because of the pain.

"Sakura, do you think you could heal her?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"I can try," Sakura said as she knelt beside the weakened Kagero. She utilized her Mystical Palm Technique and lifted Kagero's heart, placing it back inside her. Kagero suddenly gasped in pain; her heartbeat steadying.

"Where are they?" Naruto asked with finality. Kagero looked at Sasame then at a door nearby.

"Over there, is that where they are?" Naruto asked; Kagero nodded.

"You and your cousin, Sasame, you were always so close to one another weren't you?" Kagero asked, "it would be better if you didn't see him now,"

"Master Kagero," Sasame said as she lowered her head.

"Well, Sasame? What do you want to do?" Naruto asked Sasame.

"You can wait here if you want," Sakura told her. Sasame clenched her fist.

"No I wanna see him. I don't care what awaits me beyond that door, I came to find Arashi and that's what I came to do!" Sasame answered as Naruto and Sakura smiled.

"I like your guts, girly," Gamakichi added.

"Right, we forge on together then!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Sakura added.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled as a clone appeared beside him,

"You stay here and watch her," Naruto said pointing to Kagero.

"Right," the clone answered as he sat down beside her.

"Let's go!" Naruto said as the three ran off.

"So uh... how you doing today?" the clone with a big smile asked Kagero who looked up at him.

Orochimaru sat in a chair and lifted his head.

"Sasame,"

* * *

Please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Please R&R

* * *

The three stood in front of the door.

"There could be some sort of trap here," Sakura pointed out.

"Just leave it to me," Naruto said as he walked up to the door. Suddenly the door opened and Orochimaru started walking out.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto said as Orochimaru came into the light.

"It's good of you to come, Sasame," Orochimaru said as Sasame shuddered.

"Where's my cousin?" Sasame asked him as he smiled. He lifted up his hand and pulled his hair and face off, revealing Sasame's cousin.

"Arashi! Arashi!" Sasame yelled as she ran up to him but he stopped her with his hand.

"What's wrong, Arashi?" Sasame asked him.

"You're mistaken. I'm not the Arashi you knew," Arashi said as his face turned dark and Jigumo and Kamikiri came out of his back. Sasame screamed and ran back.

"What the heck is going on around here?" Naruto shouted.

"Those of the Fuma Clan have merged their powers into my body as the ultimate shinobi," Arashi said as he grinned.

"Now let me show you the most powerful jutsu you've ever seen! Sasame!" Arashi yelled.

"Arashi! What have you done to yourself," Sasame asked.

"Orochimaru, you lousy snake! I won't forgive him for this no matter what!" Naruto yelled.

"I take it you're Naruto? If I were to tell you the truth you wouldn't believe me anyway" Arashi asked.

"That's right! At least not if you told me he was dead!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto... that's right! Sasuke's alive." Sakura said.

"That's right! I'm the kind of guy who always keeps his promises," Naruto said.

"Naruto..." Sakura said as Arashi laughed.

"You'll have to get past me first! If I was the weakling I once was, I would tell you everything you want to know," Arashi yelled.

"Arashi! Please!" Sasame yelled.

"Forget it! The Arashi you used to know is dead and gone. What you see now is a fusion of ninja art puppet. Just a flash." Arashi said as Jigumo grew out of him; Sasame screamed.

"Ok, Sakura! You look after her while I take care of this!" Naruto said.

"No Naruto! You're not really going to fight him!" Sasame asked.

"Of course, you've got to get it through your head, Sasame. That's not the sweet gentle cousin you used to know.

"Jigumo attack!" Arashi shouted as Jigumo and Naruto headed towards each other. Naruto dodged Jigumo's attack.

"No!" Sasame cried.

"Sasame, sorry," Sakura said as she punched Sasame in the stomach, knocking her out.

"This way, this way, hurry!" Gamakichi shouted as Sakura carried Sasame away.

Gamakichi watched as Jigumo shot spider webs from his mouth at Naruto. It grabbed his leg and enveloped his whole body in a cocoon. Naruto fell to the floor.

"Naruto no!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards him.

"Sakura don't do it!" Gamakichi yelled. Arashi jumped in front of the cocoon stopping Sakura.

"Now Kamikiri!" Arashi yelled as Kamikiri separated from Arashi and cut the cocoon in half.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"And now it's your turn!" Arashi yelled as Kamikiri tried to cut Sakura in half.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he jumped in front of Sakura, then was impaled in the bad with the scissors. She saw his blood drip onto the ground.

"That was actually close. I was careless and let down my guard," Arashi said as the cocoon fell, revealing no Naruto.

'Too bad, Naruto, your chance for Arashi sneak attack and you muffed it. Sakura grabbed onto Naruto.

"Naruto..." Sakura stated.

"All to try and rescue that worthless deadweight," Arashi said as Sakura's eyes watered.

"A worthless deadweight," Sakura repeated, "Naruto I'm sorry!"

"Don't let him get to you Sakura! It'll take more than this to stop me," Naruto said as he kicked the scissors away.

"Multi-shadow clone jutsu! Let's see the three of you take on the five of me!" Naruto yelled as his clones ran towards Arashi. Arashi ran towards then and started fighting. Naruto jumped into the air and ran towards Arashi.

"Kamikiri!" Arashi yelled as Kamikiri defeated his clone and threw his scissors at Naruto. Naruto flew into Arashi column and fell to the floor.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards him; Arashi meanwhile, defeated the rest of the clones.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked him as she knelt down. Arashi turned towards them.

"You're badly hurt," Sakura pointed out.

"Sakura, I keep telling you it's only a flesh wound." Naruto said with Arashi smile.

"Sakura, I keep telling you it's only a flesh wound." Arashi repeated with a laugh.

"You know what you won't be laughing for long!" Naruto shouted.

"You're right because this fight is just about over!" Arashi agreed, "Kamikiri, Jigumo, fuse your chakra with mine, give it all to me."

Sasame woke up as Arashi started a jutsu.

"No, how could Arashi know that?" Sasame asked as Gamakichi looked up at her.

"Huh?" Gamakichi asked.

"It's a forbidden jutsu known only to the ancient chiefs of the Fuma Clan." Sasame answered.

"Forbidden why?" Gamakichi asked as Arashi shouted as Arashi rainbow triangle appeared in between his hands.

"Fuma ninja art spell of Mandala!"

Arashi threw the triangle at Naruto who was trapped inside.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she ran over.

"Ok, what the heck is this thing?" Naruto asked as Sakura touched it and screamed.

"It's the end," Arashi answered as he compressed the triangle squishing Naruto inside.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as he looked at Naruto.

"As the chakra cage shrinks the person within is crushed until they're both the size of a pebble. What's more there's no way to break free; not as long as I keep up the jutsu and pressure. See?" Arashi asked as he compressed it more; Naruto screamed inside.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as Arashi yelled.

'There's nothing I can do; there's nothing I'm capable of doing. Nothing's changed; I'm still no use at all,' Sakura thought.

"No Arashi! You can't do this!" Sasame yelled as she ran towards Arashi. She threw Arashi kunai into Jigumo and his eyes and mouth glowed blue; Jigumo's part of Arashi died and slumped down onto the floor.

"Sasame! What have you done?" Arashi asked her.

"Sasame!" Sakura yelled.

"Come back, Arashi. Come back to me. I know you're not gone. You're still in there somewhere I know it," Sasame said as she cried; Arashi grabbed her and lifted her in front of him.

"As I told you before the Arashi you used to know is dead!" Arashi said as the light from Jigumo stopped. Arashi's eyes widened as he sat Sasame down.

"You're there Arashi? Aren't you?" Sasame asked.

"Forgive me, Sasame. All I wanted was the power to help the Fuma find its way into the sun once again." Arashi said.

"Yes, I know. I do understand but it's over now. You can come home, come back to the village." Sasame said as she cried; Arashi shook his head.

"Never again, look at me I've become a monster," Arashi replied.

"No that's not true!" Sasame shouted.

"If you knew the agony, Sasame, you would end this. I'm begging you; put me out of my misery," Arashi said as Kamikiri's eyes glowed blue and Arashi yelled.

"What am I saying you just tried to kill me and for that you must pay!" Arashi yelled.

"Please Arashi stop!" Sasame yelled as Kamikiri scissors came out of his arm.

"You're lying!" Arashi shouted as he threw the scissors at Sasame but Sakura ran in front of her and knocked it down with her kunai.

"Sakura!" Sasame yelled.

"Sakura!" Arashi mimicked, "watch it or you'll go first is that what you want, huh?"

"Death's not something to be afraid of. Sasame taught me that!" Sakura yelled back.

"Oh," Kamikiri said as Arashi snapped the scissors right in front of Sakura.

"Worse than death is Arashi life that helps no one. I'm not afraid of losing my life if it means saving someone who is important to me." Sakura said as Arashi placed the scissors around her neck.

"Hold it!" Naruto shouted making Sakura turn around, "whatever else happens here, you're not going to die! You cannot die alright Sakura!" Naruto yelled as Arashi moved his sword Arashi way from Sakura.

"Oh, please, and what do you think you can do about it?" Arashi asked as he compressed the box more. Naruto pushed with all his might making the box bigger.

"It's no use you're helpless; I'll crush you like you never existed," Arashi told Naruto as Sasame jumped over Sakura towards Arashi. She smacked Arashi's hands out of the triangle.

"I warn you!" Arashi yelled as Naruto was able to break the triangle as Arashi was struggling to push Sasame away.

"Get away from me!" Arashi yelled as he tried to get back into the jutsu but it was too late. Naruto broke free making the triangle explode. Sakura hid behind Arashi column but Arashi and Sasame were right in line of the explosion. The explosion broke the columns and started to wear down the one Sakura was behind when something struck Kamikiri and Arashi's eyes flashed open. Kamikiri flew away as Arashi and Sasame flew back. Arashi rolled onto of Sasame to protect her from the winds, taking multiple rock daggers in his back in the air.

"Arashi you're hurt!" Sasame said to him as they flew through the air.

"I'm sorry Sasame, I didn't mean to cause you so much suffering." Arashi said.

"No, no Arashi! You're the one who suffered not me. What can I do? Tell me, is there anything I can do?" Sasame replied.

"You've already done it Sasame, see? It's only thanks to you that I'm myself again. Suddenly the explosion stopped and Sakura looked up.

"Naruto!" She shouted and looked; she saw Naruto in the middle of Arashi crater unharmed.

"Sakura! Promise me that you won't ever try that again! No life should be thrown away not even for the sake of someone else." Naruto said

"Sakura watch out!" Naruto yelled as something fell from the sky. He pushed her down and looked up and saw Jiraiya riding on Gamahiro.

"Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry if I'm late I was held up. You weren't the only ones who had your hands full," Jiraiya said motioning to the girl, Kotohima, behind him.

"Well, that's typical." Naruto said but he stopped from the pain in his waist.

"Shake a leg you two, come on, let's get back above ground." Jiraiya said as Naruto's clone climbed on and laid Kagero by the woman. Jiraiya then looked over and saw a man holding Sasame.

"Huh?" Jiraiya said as he caught her.

"Is she alright?" Sakura asked.

"She's fine; she just fainted that's all," Jiraiya answered as Sakura sighed.

"Naruto, now I can finally tell you the truth. The mission that Orochimaru gave us; he wanted to make sure that no one took Sasuke back to the Hidden Leaf Village no matter what." Arashi replied.

"Then Sasuke must be..." Sakura said with a smile.

"That's right. He's alive. Sasuke is the vessel Lord Orochimaru plans to inhabit but that can't happen for three years so he has to keep him safe until then," Arashi explained as Sasame woke up.

"Arashi are you coming?" Sasame asked her cousin.

"Yeah, hurry. This place is about to cave in," Naruto said as the dust cleared away revealing Kamikiri and Jigumo holding him onto the ground.

"I'm only a puppet like these two, this is where I belong now," Arashi answered.

"Arashi," Sasame said as Arashi nodded to Jiraiya. Jiraiya nodded back.

"Let's go," Jiraiya told Gamahiro as the frog jumped away.

"No!" Sasame shouted as Jiraiya held onto her.

"Goodbye, Sasame and thank you," Arashi said as the ceiling crashed down on him.

"The loss of Arashi was only part of the terrible price that had to be paid but the Fuma Clan is finally free of Orochimaru and free to rebuild your clan anew." Jiraiya said to them.

"We will, and I know how to begin, with this. This life I wouldn't even have without Arashi's help; we are all grateful for what you've done," Sasame said pointing to her heart; Naruto looked at her from Jiraiya's arms as Sakura stood beside him.

"It was our pleasure," Sakura replied.

"Hanzaki, look after these two," Jiraiya told him looking at Sasame and Kotohima.

"I will, travel safely Sensei," he replied.

* * *

Please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Please R&R

* * *

"So, this was an interesting day. I can't wait until the next mission" Naruto stated running as Sakura and Jiraiya, carrying Kagero, walked slowly being through the forest.

"Don't say that. Couldn't we possibly have gone the short way?" Jiraiya mumbled.

"Why? And miss seeing this?" Naruto shouted jumping through the trees.

"Yeah, trees. Rocks. Like you couldn't see that in Konoha." Sakura mumbled.

"Come on guys, get in the spirit!" Gamakichi added on Naruto's shoulder.

"What spirit? The spirit of walking? Let's stop for the day." Jiraiya stated setting Kagero by a tree.

"But we still have a few hours before the sun sets!" Naruto whined.

"And you can spend those few hours getting firewood and finding food!" Jiraiya replied sitting down.

"Why me?" Naruto shouted.

"Because you're the only one who has enough energy too." Sakura replied lying on the ground, exhausted.

"Fine, but tomorrow we better get farther!" Naruto shouted before running off into the woods.

"Hey, Jiraiya?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?" Jiraiya asked.

"Why did you bring that girl with us; I mean, you could have easily left her at the village." Sakura replied looking at Kagero.

"Because, from what I've heard from Naruto, she survived a very powerful jutsu. I highly doubt that the village has enough medical supplies to properly treat the situation. That's why I'm taking her to Konoha. From what I can tell, she was doing that she did to save her village. I think she deserves a second chance." Jiraiya stated.

"Jiraiya, that's so-" Sakura started in awe.

"And I mean look at her! She looks like an angel! I couldn't possibly leave her to rot in jail! She's the most beautiful creature on this earth and a powerful ninja at that! I mean she's….." Jiraiya mumbled on as Sakura sighed.

"Of course, there's the Jiraiya I know." Sakura mumbled.

"Guys! I've found dinner!" Naruto shouted.

"Finally, I'm starving." Jiraiya stated.

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
